Legend of Darkness & Light
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: The hikari and yami are from a Legendary Village. This village is only a mere myth to everyone else. Though they never thought it existed before. But they will know of the Clans when they come to Konoha to protect a certain jinchurriki. Will they be able to defeat Zorc and Madara? Will they find all of the jinchurriki and protect them? Shippings are varied here like usual.
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: Well, this is a crossover that must be done. It is something Spirit and I have discussed on skype. That's what tends to happen over it these days. Hopefully it should be good. Apparently writing this is imperative to Spirit's existence. That's only because she's excited.**

**Disclaimer: I nor Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, or any of their characters.**

**Legend of Darkness & Light **

**CHAPTER ONE**

The three yami and hikari were walking towards Konoha. They knew that there was going to be security at the Gates. Though they had a handy thing known shadow porting. It's mainly a type of teleportation that involves the shadows.

"This should be easy to get into." Bakura said as they shadow ported.

"Oh look Bakura, you blew our cover." Marik stated.

"I did not- You know what, I'm blaming the Pharaoh." Bakura said crossly.

"I beg your pardon?" Yami aksed, arms folded over his chest.

"Well, I didn't ask for you to come with us." Bakura pointed out.

"It doesn't mean it's _my _fault." Yami said simply.

"Um guys, I think this isn't exactly the right time to be fighting. We have more imperative matters at hand." Ryou spoke up for the first time since he had been quiet for a while.

"You know Kitten, they aren't going to stop anytime soon. They are a couple and they tend to bicker a lot unlike us." Malik told him with a smirk.

"Well, um, they kind of need to stop." Ryou said nervously.

"Not happening…" Marik said.

"Please, stop?" Ryou asked.

"Well, since it's you, alright…" Bakura said.

"Alright, Ryou." Marik said.

"Yay, thanks guys." Ryou said happily as he felt somewhat relieved.

"For now…." Bakura said.

And this, only made Ryou scared. It seemed as though they were kind of ignoring the people who were attacking them. That was probably a bad thing, but they didn't really care that much. Well the yami did and they were the only ones that had more power than the hikari. Plus, they were a bit more ready to fight than their hikari. At least two wouldn't fight, and the other would. It's complicated. But if you know it, bu somewhat understand how it works.

"Wait, did we forget something?" Yami asked.

"Hmm, perhaps…" Bakura mused in response.

"I believe we ignored the people who are trying to attack us." Ryou told them.

"Well, why didn't you tell us earlier Ryou?" Marik asked.

"I tried, but you were too busy arguing to hear me." Ryou replied to his friend.

"You know they can't help it, Kitten. Now let's kick some ass." Malik said with a feral smirk.

"I sometimes I worry about you." Ryou commented.

"I know, and you should." Malik confirmed, walking with the other two Yami's to meet their foes.

"Who are you and what is your business in the Hidden Leaf Village?" Asked one of the AMBU members.

"We are merely here to see a certain fox." Malik replied.

"What? What do you want with Naruto?" One of the other AMBU members asked.

"Who said it was that boy? Then again, there's more than one fox now." Malik replied with a sly smirk.

"Don't tell them that." Yami said, scowling at the blonde haired yami.

'Too late now… You should say that sooner. You're a failure." Malik replied.

"Oh, shut up." Yami told him.

"NEVER! You cannot silence me…" Malik retorted in a little defiance at the Pharaoh.

"Yes, I can. Watch me…" Bakura said since Yami probably wouldn't.

"No, I watch you too often." Malik said.

"Malik, I thought I told you not to say that in public." Bakura said, trying to reprimand the psychotic yami known as Malik.

"Umm, I don't think it's a good idea to be talking about that here. It's best not to… It's not very appropriate." Ryou said to the two.

"We'll see… I'm not making any promises I cannot keep." Malik said with a smirk.

"Are they ignoring us?" One of the ANMBU members asked.

"Yes, it seems like it." The other one replied.

"Now, tell us who you are." Bakura asked.

"We should be asking you the same question." The AMBU member with the hawk mask said in response.

"Well, we're not going to tell you." Marik said.

"Why not?" The second member who had a cat mask inquired, tilting their head slightly to the side.

"Because we said so." Rakknar said.

"Well, we're going to have to tell them at some point." Akane said, pointing out a fact that should have been already realized.

"We should tell them." Ryou agreed.

"Then tell us who you are." The hawk masked AMBU member said.

"We're your worst nightmare…" Malik began.

"Malik, stop it. This not the time." Bakura said, reprimanding him once more.

"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot." Ryou said to the two ANBU.

"HEY, RYOU!" Malik exclaimed at his friend.

"Now, if you all just shut up…" Atem trailed off.

"NEVER!" Malik and Bakura proclaimed in reply.

"Now all of you SHUT up." Akane said to the group.

Malik gives Akane an evil glare. Though it had no effect on her, he tried anyway. They weren't sure as to how to introduce themselves, so they did the next best thing. And that was stalling for time.

"Well, we're not going to tell random AMBU who we are." Temara said to the two AMBU members in front of them.

"We don't have names." The AMBU members replied.

"Are you sure? It seems like you do." Rakknar said to the two.

"Yes, we are." The second member answered.

"Akane, are they worth killing?" Rakknar asked.

"No, not yet." She replied to her mate.

"But I want to kill them now…" He said.

"I said not now. Do you not have any restraint?" Akane asked.

"No, not really." Rakknar replied.\

"You kill one person, I'm not letting you have any sex for a week." She warned him.

"Akane, don't do this to me…" Rakknar pleaded with her.

"I said no." Akane said, standing her ground.

"Alright…. I guess I can for now…" He said reluctantly.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Ryou asked.

"Let's head to that tower over there." Marik replied.

"With pleasure." Malik said in agreement.

And so, they head off to the Hokage Tower. Once there, they headed up to the Hokage's office.

"Can we barge right on in?" Malik asked.

"Isn't that what we do to Atem everyday?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, but that's besides the point.' Malik replied.

"Then let's do it then." Bakura said.

The Third Hokage looked towards the door. There was a loud sound coming from it as it was barged into.

"Why did you do that to my door?" The Third Hokage asked.

"That's the way those two do "

"Yep, you know you wouldn't have it anyother way." Malik said with a smirk.

"True, but let's talk to this guy." Yugi said.

"Yes, Yugi let's go talk to random strangers." Yami said sarcastically.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to talk to strangers? Especially random ones?" Temara asked.

"No." Was Yugi's simple reply.

"Well, someone should." Temara said.

The Third Hokage cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the people in front of him. They looked odd as though they had come from somewhere else instead of one of the five nations.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The Hokage asked.

"Are you the Leader of this Village?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Because we were looking for you. We're from a distant village. We've come to help someone." Marik explain to the Hokage.

"And who would that be?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Oh, I think you know." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"If you're here to take him for whatever purposes you have, you're not taking Naruto." The Third Hokage said sternly to the group.

"Who said we were going to take him?" Malik asked.

"We only want to protect him." Ryou assured the old man.

"Well, if you're just here to protect him, I guess that's alright." The Third Hokage said, still somewhat unsure of them.

"Oh, I apologize but we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Ryou Bakura." The white haired boy said.

"The name's Marik Ishtar." The blonde haired, bronze skinned boy said.

"My name is Bakura." The silver haired man said.

"My name is Malik." The second blonde haired in their group said.

"My name is Yugi." The multi-colored haired boy said to the Hokage.

"The name's Yami." The taller man with the same colored hair as the shorter one said.

"My name is Temara." One of the few girls in our group said.

"I'm known as Akane." The other female said.

"I go by many names. Though most just call me Rakknar." The man said as he stood beside Akane.

"My name is Night." The last girl in our group said to the old man.

"It's nice to meet you all. Make sure you keep an eye on Naruto. He tends into a lot of things." The Third Hokage said.

"Oh, we'll keep a good watch on him." Yami said, knowing the old man could not tell that his tone was suggestive.

"Silence you fool." Bakura said to the Pharaoh.

"I'm your leader." Yami stated in response.

"Oh great, a fool is our leader." Bakura taunted.

"I'm tempted to mind crush you right now. But with what we have to do, I can't." Yami said to the thief who was smirking.

"Oh look, the big bad Pharaoh who can't do anything. Oo, I'm so scared." Bakura said, still taunting the Pharaoh.

"Is he getting angry?" Malik asked.

"It seems so…" Bakura said, somewhat amused at Yami's position at the moment.

"Argh, just watch it you two. And be careful when you sleep." Yami said, his tone taking on a menacing one which wasn't heard often.

"I'm still not scared of you. I had to spend most of my life being possessed by a demon. You're nothing compared to that." Bakura retorted.

"Oh, well that's just wonderful." Yami said dryly.

"Shouldn't we have left here already?" Night asked.

"Probably, but those two keep bickering over there. It's kind of amusing how they're not a couple, yet they argue like one." Rakknar said as he pointed this out.

"Indeed it is. Though there's no telling with them." Akane said.

"We really should be leaving here…" Temara said, trying to get the others attention.

"Huh? Oh, right. That…." Bakura said, somewhat distracted from his argument with the Pharaoh.

"Let's just go already." Marik said.

And so, they went out of the Hokage's office. They were now in search of Naruto.

Rayne and Skyler saw Naruto in the Millennium Necklace when taking a glimpse into the future. They needed to know where he was, so that was the best way to do it.

"I saw in the necklace that he's at a ramen shop called Ichiraiku's." Rayne told them.

"Are you sure we can't just use the key to get there?" Dante asked.

"It doesn't work that way." Temara said to him.

"Aw, I thought it would save us from walking there." he said, now pouting.

"We could always use a magic carpet." Tom said.

"If we do that, we to involve a genie and not the good kind." Night told him.

"It was worth a try." Tom said.

"Well, it didn't work." Night said simply.

"Can't we just shadow port there?" Rakknar asked, bored at this point and wanting to get a move on.

"Yeah, we can." Akane answered.

And so, they shadow ported to Ichiraiku's. Once inside the ramen shop, they saw the person they were supposed to protect. He had spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and wore an orange jumpsuit. The boy looked about seven.

"So you're Naruto." Bakura said from behind the boy.

"Huh? Who's asking?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just a friend." Bakura replied.

"Bakura, don't scare him." Malik said to his silver haired friend.

"Don't worry, this happens….a lot." Ryou assured the boy.

"Now, come with us." Malik said to the boy.

"Malik…." Bakura warned.

"Will you two just be quiet?" Ryou asked.

"It's not possible. They're not going to stop once they start." Marik said to Ryou.

The white haired boy merely sighed.

"Still, he should come with us. We are the ones who are supposed to protect him." Yugi said to the group that was in the ramen shop.

"What do you want with me?" The seven year old Naruto asked.

"Just to protect you." Yami answered.

Oh, well that's alright. I guess I can come with you…" Naruto said, kind of naïve since he is a kid.

"That's good. Let's head to our home then." Temara said.

And so, the group and Naruto shadow ported to their compound. Don't ask how they got it. It was simply from talking to the Hokage. Talking to the Hokage gets you everywhere. Though it depends how you go about it. You have to talk the right way to get what you're trying to achieve.

Naruto was confused about it. He didn't exactly understand what they had just did.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"It was shadow porting. It's a way we get around to places when we don't feel like walking." Night explained to the boy.

"Which apparently is most of the time." Temara added to her friend's explaination.

"Okay…" Naruto said, somewhat understanding of the concept.

"Well, here we are." Akane said.

They were at their compound. It's kind of cast into shadow a bit, but there is also some light to it. They walked inside. It looks a bit oldfashioned. It's sort of like one from ancient Egypt in a way.

"Feels like home." Bakura said.

"That's not good." Malik said, worried by what the thief had said.

"Scratch that, though I do miss it." Bakura said, sighing as he walked into the living room.

"We're going to be here a while aren't we?" Dante asked.

"Yep, though we're going to need to go back to take care of a few things." Yami said.

"Like what?" Tom asked.

"What, you don't know?" Yami asked.

"Know what?" Tom asked.

"Don't be a fool, my hikari. We have to go back to find Akefia. Plus, we have to deal with the founder of the the Uchiha Clan joining forces with Zorc. It's going to take a while to fix." Dante explained to him.

"Oh, bugger." Tom said.

Ryou went off into the kitchen to make tea. He had a feeling they would need it.

"Hmm, I hear Ryou's making some tea." Marik said.

"He tends to do that." Temara said.

"Yes, he does." Malik agreed.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter of the new crossover. I hope it was good enough. I know it was kind of long, but it was necessary for the story. **


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another lovely chapter. Though this is going to be a bit angst at the beginning since we have a confrontation between two evils. That's all I'm going to say. You're going to have to wait and see what happens.**

**Legend of Darkness & Light **

**CHAPTER TWO **

A cloaked figure with an orange mask walked through the path he was told to walk through to find the person he was supposed to meet. He was kind of excited about this. He knew it would be a good idea to have this demon on his side. They both had an army of immortals. He had an army

"So you're the one I was supposed to meet?" Asked the dark, ominous voice from the shadows.

"Yes, I am." The cloaked figure replied.

"Hmmm, I see. Shall we get onto business or will introductions need to be made?" The demon asked.

"Introductions are in order first. I am Madara Uchiha." The one in the red clouds cloak said in a baritone monotone.

"Ah, I see….. Well, most people from my world know me as Zorc." The demon said, musing of the possibility that this immortal could prove to be of some use.

"Oh, well shall we discuss what you told me to come here for?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yes, I will. I mainly want you to join me. With our armies, we'd be invincible." Zorc said, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"You strike a hard bargain, but I will accept your proposal. I will join you." Madara said in response to what the demon had told him.

"Good, now our plan will work very well…" the demon said with a dark chuckle.

"Indeed it will." Madara agreed.

**((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((**

A silver haired child was running around, trying to find two people he knew very well. He had had a bad dream about a certain demon.

"Bakura? Malik? Where are you?" Akefia called out, trying to find them.

"Where could they be?" Akefia asked himself.

He decided then to shadow port since they weren't in the Village of Shadows. After doing that, he appeared in Konoha. He went out to find he two he was looking for. He was able to find them at their compound in this Village.

"Malik, Bakura!" Akefia called out.

The two came rushing towards the little kid.

"What's wrong, 'Kefia?" Malik asked.

"I had a bad dream." Akefia replied.

"What was it about?" Bakura asked.

"Zorc was trying to kill me." Akefia said, crying chibi tears.

"It's okay, 'Kefia. You're safe here." Malik reassured the boy that he and Bakura held as he cried.

"Maybe he needs a cup of tea." Ryou suggested.

"Maybe so…" Marik agreed.

"I would like some." Akefia said.

The two psychos let go of the little kid. Though they were still kind of worried about him. Ryou took Akefia to the kitchen. He poured him a cup of tea he had just recently brewed.

"Thanks, Ryou." Akefia said, drinking the tea carefully since it was still pretty hot.

"You're welcome 'Kefia." The white haired boy said with a smile.

Malik and Bakura were in the room as well.

"Wasn't there someone we had to introduce to Akefia?" Temara asked.

"Yes, we did." Akane replied to her hikari.

"Where did he run off to now?" Temara asked.

"He should be near around here." Night said to them.

The boy in question walked into the room. He had smelled a nice scent which was the tea Ryou had made. He looked around the room and saw the other boy.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzamaki." The spiky blonde haired boy said to Akefia.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Akefia." The silver haired kid said.

"Cool, it's nice to meet you as well Akefia." Naruto said, having a feeling he would become friends with this boy.

"'Kefia, are you tired?" Malik asked, concerned for the kid.

"Yeah, a little. I didn't get much sleep after I had that nightmare." Akefia replied, still sleepy eyed.

"Well, we should probably take him to get a nap." Bakura suggested.

Malik nodded. Once Akefia was done with his tea, they took him to a room to let him take a nap. Though they weren't sure of whether or not he would be alright, the two stayed in the room with him. Malik sat at the foot of the bed while Bakura sat in the chair next to the bed Akefia lay in. The boy closed his eyes.

**))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

***In Akefia's Dream* **

It was a small field in which Akefia was standing in. His hackles raised at the sense of a dark aura approaching. He stood frozen to the spot. He was frightened to the point where he couldn't move.

"Oh little 'Kefia, you know you can't run from me…" Came the dark voice of the demon as it stood across from him in his somewhat 'human' form.

The demon had obsidian hair that went to his shoulders, pale skin like a skeleton's, and deep yet penetrating crimson eyes. He had sharp canines that glinted in the light. He wore a black cloak with a red one underneath, a black muscle shirt/tunic, combat boots, and pants. He had a menacing, dark aura that was easy to tell from every direction.

"What? W-What do you w-want?" Akefia stuttered in response.

"Oh, it's not what I want. Actually it is but that is besides the point. Though, you know that you and those little friends of yours do not stand a chance against me." Zorc said with a maniacal smirk.

"We will defeat you!" Akefia said to him.

"Now, now there is no need to shout at me. Though I will come there to where the hikari and yami are. No one can stand against me…." Zorc said with a dark chuckle.

"That's what you think." Akefia retorted.

"I see you have bark to your bite." Zorc hissed.

"Yes, I do sometimes. Now get out of my dreams already." Akefia demanded of the demon.

"Hmm, alright I'll leave you for now… Though I will be back." The demon said with a smirk as he vanished into the shadows.

**)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Akefia woke up with a start. He was in a cold sweat. He panted slightly before he sat up.

"'Kefia, what's wrong?" Malik asked.

"He came again." Akefia replied quietly.

"It's alright, 'Kefia. We will keep you and Naruto safe." Malik assured him.

"We will. We have to." Bakura stated simply.

"But, he's going to come after you guys." Akefia told them.

"That's nothing new." Malik said.

"True, but it will not be easy…" Bakura trailed off.

"Let's go return to the rest of the group." Malik suggested.

"Sure…" Akefia agreed as he got up from the bed.

The three walked back to where the rest of the group was. Bakura looked over to Night, noticing something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I-It's him…" Night replied softly.

'_**Don't tell him anything just yet.' **_The demon warned his sister.

'_Why shouldn't I?' _She retorted.

'_**Because I said so. Now listen well to what I am about to tell you, my dear sister. I will be coming in a few days.' **_Zorc told her.

'_That's not enough time. We're going to train these people you know.' _Night told him.

'_**That's the point. You have three days, or more likely 72 hours until I arrive. Though you and your little friends may see me in your dreams.' **_Zorc said with a dark, maniacal laugh.

'_Is that it?' _Night asked.

'_**No, not yet. There will be a warning in a week. Give up then, and you might get to live.' **_He told her.

'_Is there a point in telling me all of this?' _She asked.

'_**I want to see what happens.' **_Zorc said, a little bit childish.

'_Zorc, don't act like a child.' _Night said, sighing in annoyance.

'_**But it's fun acting like a child.' **_He retorted.

'_Well, it's not fun for everyone else.' _She said.

'_**No one asked you… Now, I'll leave you for now… Though be careful when you fall asleep…' **_Zorc forewarned before leaving.

"What did he say?" Bakura asked, at Night's side.

"He said we have a week before a warning is sent to us. After that, it's most likely that he will come to attack us himself with his army of shadow monsters." She replied to him.

"I see…" The thief said simply, musing over their options.

"All we can do is train the hikari that still need to know and unlock their power." Temara told them.

"I know, and we will." Night agreed with her friend.

"Though it won't be easy since only half of our group knows of it. It will take more than a week to get them to understand what they hold. But, I'm sure we can work something out." Rakknar said, a slight hint of a smirk came to his lips.

"Now, let's just go to sleep and figure the rest in the morning." Akane suggested.

"that sounds like a good idea." Dante agreed.

And so, the hikari and yami as well as Naruto and Akefia went to their respective rooms. The couples had a room of their own. That included Temara and Ryou, Rakknar and Akane, Bakura and Night, Marik and Malik, Yugi and Yami. Naruto, Akefia, Tom, and Dante had their own separate rooms. Sky and Rayne sleep in the same room but in separate beds.

Though, they would be getting a visitor within their dreams…..

**A/N: Finally, I'm done with this chapter. I'm so glad I had it done after I studied. Darn Exams! Darn them to the shadows! Now, enough with my ranting because I do it at times. It's inevitable so get used to it if you aren't already. Remember to read and review. I don't ask much, so please do it. **


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**A/N: Hello, this shall be fun. It is time for the third chapter of this crossover that is oh so fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Remember what you MUST do after reading. You know what it means! Well at least you should. If not, I'll be sorely disappointed in you. Lol, kind of joking there in case you can't tell about me being disappointed. If you don't review, that's fine. Though I would prefer it if you did. Now, onto the story!**

**Legend of Darkness & Light **

**CHAPTER THREE **

Once everyone had gone to sleep, things were about to come awry. A dark presence entered the dreams of Bakura who slept with Night.

In the dream, Bakura was back in Kul Elna. The Village was as it had been before it had been destroyed. The silver haired teen looked happy here as he relived the good memories of his past. looked peaceful and full of life. It was a lot different than what it would be.

"Oh Bakura… Bakura…." came the distant voice of someone who seemed so familiar to him.

"No, it can't be…" He muttered under his breath.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" The demonic being said as he walked out of the shadows to stand in front of Bakura.

Bakura glared in resentment at Zorc. He knew what he was up to. He wouldn't give in to what the demon had planned.

"What do you want, Zorc. You're invading my dreams, again? That's nothing original." He said dryly.

"Can't I just visit my Host every once in a while?" Zorc asked.

"No.." Bakura replied, glaring at the demon.

"Oh come now, don't be that way Bakura." He said.

"I am this way, and you have no say in it." The thief said brusquely.

"Ah, you're no fun. Maybe you'll change if I visited one of your other friends…." Zorc drawled.

"I've already changed, Zorc. I don't listen to you anymore." Bakura retorted.

"Too bad, though it's not too late for you." The demon said.

"But it is too late for you." Bakura countered in response.

"Oh, we'll see…" Zorc said as he vanished.

He woke up after that. He sighed, knowing this sort of thing happened.

"'Kura, are you alright?" Night asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Zorc appeared in my dreams again." He replied somberly.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to defeat him. My brother knows nothing of what we're doing. So we have the element of surprise on our side." She assured him.

"You're probably right." The thief said, feeling reassured by what she had told him.

"Though you should get some more rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, 'Kura." Night said softly, lying in his arms as she comforted him.

"Alright, I'll try." He said, closing his eyes yet again.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((**

Ryou was dreaming about playing Monster World. Though the Game Master of this particular game, was one the white haired boy thought would never come. He was shivering, afraid of the demon.

"Hello, Ryou… Want to play a game?" Zorc asked.

"No…" Ryou replied.

"Did I say you had a choice?" He asked.

"Well, you did ask the question." Ryou pointed out.

"that's besides the point. Now, how about we start this little game?" The demon asked, a slight hint of a smirk came to him.

"I already said no. Do you not know what that means?" Ryou asked the demon.

"Not really." Zorc answered simply.

"Well, you're about to learn what it means very soon." The white haired boy replied.

"I see someone's getting a bit confident, now aren't you?" He asked, somewhat amused.

"And what if I am?" Ryou asked.

"That depends…." Zorc trailed off.

"On what?" Ryou inquired.

"Whether you want to die or not." Zorc replied menacingly.

"I will never fall to the likes of you!" Ryou said, determined to win this game.

"Can you stop saying that I'm going to die any time soon?" The boy added.

"No.." Zorc replied.

"Well, I'm about to send you back to the crack you came out from." Ryou said.

Zorc chuckled at this as he said, "My, my how the innocent have become so feisty. I'm surprised you've gotten so riled up."

"Are you now?" Ryou asked, raising a brow as he didn't really believe him.

"No, not really. Now, die!" Zorc said.

After that, Ryou woke up. He was panting slightly at the end of that dream. He noticed he was in a cold sweat. He looked down at his girlfriend, noticing Temara was still asleep. He was still uneasy about the whole thing that had gone on in that weird more so of a nightmare than a dream. He watched her sleep since he couldn't go back to sleep.

In Temara's dream, she was dreaming of dragon wolves. There were many packs of them. There is a pack that represents each Clan. And then, there's Zorc.

"Are you surprised to see me, Temara?" Zorc asked.

"Not really." She replied.

"Well, I see you brought your pets." He told her absentmindedly.

"They're not _pets_. They're my packs, you wanker." Temara said, glaring at him.

"Pet, packs, they're the same thing really." Zorc said mildly.

"We can easily cast out of here." Temara said in a low, threatening tone.

"I'd like to see you try." Zorc said to her.

"You probably shouldn't challenge me, but you never cease." She said in a growl.

"Have I ever not ceased what I set out to do?" He taunted her.

"No, but you will _this _time." Temara said.

The packs lunging at Zorc.

Temara woke up. She gazed up into Ryou's eyes.

"Umm, Ryou…. Have you been watching me?" She asked.

"While you sleep? Yes…" He replied.

"Well, at least you admit it." Temara said to him.

"Did you have a dream as well?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, I did. Why do you think he's doing that?" Teamara asked her boyfriend.

"Probably just to mess with us." The white haired boy suggested.

"I guess so…. But I can't fall back to sleep now." She said.

"Well, umm I can't either…" Ryou says in response.

"It's almost sunrise, so it's alright if we can't. Why don't we do something before the rest wake up?" She asked, her tone getting a little seductive.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Ryou asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I think you know." Temara replied with a slight smirk.

**((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((**

Akane was dreaming about taming beasts as well as kicking some ass. Though it was interrupted by the arrival of Zorc.

"Why hello there, Akane." he says to her.

"Get out before I make you." Akane said.

"Come now, I'm sure you would want to know why I'm here. Don't you?" The demon asked.

"No, I don't." She replied.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll get you out of here somehow. You know I'm not afraid of you." She said, fire in her eyes.

"Then show me what you've got." Zorc challenged her.

"You mean you plan to take me on in my own mind? That's not very smart of you." Akane said to him.

"Perhaps, but it is necessary." He replied dryly.

"Necessary for what? Necessary for me to kick you out?" Akane asked with a smirk.

And so, Zorc was kicked out of her mind with an old fashioned bitch slap.

She woke up. She looked up, noticing her mate was still asleep. Having nothing better to do, she watched him whilst he slept.

In Rakknar's dream, he was slaughtering many people. He noticed the dark aura of Zorc. He tightened his grip on his katana. He glared, knowing there was a purpose to why Zorc was here.

"Come out you coward. Hiding from the shadows will only make your suffering longer." Rakknar called out, his tone menacing with a hint of malicious intent.

A dark chuckle came from the shadows. He then walked out of them. He looked straight at Rakknar, his gaze unwavering.

"Rakknar…" Zorc stated to him in a welcoming.

"Zorc." He said through gritted teeth.

"You haven't changed from the last time." He said.

"What do you want? Are you just here to stall for time? Or are you here to fight?" Rakknar asked, being straightforward like always.

"It might be to stall for time, but what need do I have of that? It is not to fight, merely to play." Zorc replied, his childish persona taking over for a moment.

"Stop acting like a child and get to the point!" He snarled.

"temper, temper… You have quite one on yoru hands. Let it simmer and it will light off the fuse." Zorc taunted him.

"I don't think you know who you're messing with here." Rakknar said, sneering at the demon.

"Maybe I do and maybe I do not. That is for you to decide." The demon replied to the yami's question.

"Then get the fuck out of here before I slice you in half." Rakknar said, his katana raised as if to strike the demon down.

"Oh, but I can't leave just yet." Zorc teased.

"And why is that?" Rakknar snarled.

"Because it's fun messing with you." Zorc answered, raising a hand to parry the blow of the sword.

"Do not forget who's mind your in. I'm the most sadistic of the yami. So if you're messing with me, you're asking for death." He threatened the demon who was merely smirking at him.

"Am I?" Zorc asked, hands on hips.

"Yes, now just let me cut you." Rakknar growled, striking at the demon's arm.

"Nope, too slow." Zorc taunted, moving out of the way of the katana.

"Stay still!" He shouted, aiming another strike at the demon's back.

Zorc cried out at the strike that was made at his back. Rakknar was gouging out a carving into Zorc's back.

"Let's make a lovely picture, shall we?" Rakknar said, letting the blade dig deeper into Zorc's skin as it dug near the demon's spinal collum.

"Tell me something…" He continued onwards as he tortured Zorc.

"W-What?" The demon choked out in pain.

"How would you like to die?" Rakknar asked in that menacing way of his.

"I…will not…die here…" Zorc said in a hiss before vanishing.

"Damn it, I was so close." Rakknar said after he woke up.

"What happened?" Akane asked.

"I almost killed the bastard." He answered his mate, a gorwl rising in his chest.

"Really? Good, but he vanished before you could finish him off right?" She asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes he did." He replied, sighing in annoyance.

"Well, I'm sure you had your fun. Though I have a different one in mind." Akane said with a smirk.

"Do you now? And pray tell, what would that be Aka-chan?" Rakknar asked, raising a brow as he knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes, now come on Rakka-kun. I want to have some fun before everyone else wakes up." Akane whispered huskily in his ear.

**((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((**

In Marik's dream, he was in the tomb. He had been dreaming about his days as a tomb keeper. He paled, eyes wide at noticing he was in the initiation room.

"No, not this room. Nothing but this room. Must, escape from the room…" Marik said, having a panick attack as he ran around the room in search of a way out.

"There's no way out, Marik." Zorc said.

"What are you doing here?" Marik asked him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Zorc asked.

"Yes, tell me already." Marik said, patience running thin.

"I'm here to rape you physically and mentally at the same time." Zorc replied.

"NO! Must escape room… Where is the frigging door?!" Marik exclaimed from fear and panick at being here as well as from what Zorc had planned for him.

"There's no door now, Marik. There's no escape." The demon said, being patient with the boy for once.

"No, I won't believe you!" Marik shouted at Zorc.

"Now, now there's no need for shouting now. Though you will be screaming at the end of this." He said, a hint of seduction in his tone.

"Get away from me…" Marik said, backing away from the demon.

"How about…..no." Zorc answered, moving closer to the blond.

"Malik will save me." Marik said.

"I'm afraid your yami cannot save you now…." the demon trailed off, pinning Marik to the wall.

Marik struggled in his grip. He tried to break free of it, but it was a futile attempt. He whimpered at the force he was pinned with. Zorc smirked down at him.

"You're _mine _now, hikari. You have no say in it. So be a good Marik, and stay still while I do this." Zorc hiss in Marik's ear.

"No, I refuse." Marik retorted which probably wasn't the best move.

"You don't really have a chance to refuse me." Zorc said as he began the mind raping.

"Ahh, no…." Marik whimpered, thrashing against Zorc's grasp on him.

"So what happened to you then?" He asked the demon.

"I had a little run in with a certain yami." Zorc replied as he continued what he was doing to the boy beneath him.

"Which one?" Marik asked.

"My sister's yami." he replied spitefully.

"So pretty much you got your ass handed to you." Marik stated.

"Shut up.. Do you want me to fuck you mentally and physically?" Zorc growled.

"I thought that's what you were going to do anyway." Marik said.

"Oh yes, I am…. Though I am merely taking my time." Zorc said, his hands gliding down Marik's sides to grasp his cock.

"Ahh, g-get off…" Marik pleaded, still struggling.

"Stay still and let me do this. Or do you want it to be worse than it already is?" Zorc hissed, squeezing the boy's length harshly as he rubbed it forcefully.

Marik cried out in pain from what the demon was doing to him. He tried to get away though it was not the best thing to do. It was only going to get worse for him if he did so. Zorc continued this, knowing he was getting the boy near to his peak of release. He kept going on for the boy to come onto his hands. The demon licked the juices off of his hands.

"I can stab you too if you want. I can give you all kinds of hurt." Zorc said to the boy who writhed in pain beneath him.

"No, not that… MALIK, SAVE ME!" Marik gasped out from the sheer pain he felt.

"Stop calling for your precious yami. He can't save you nor can he hear you." Zorc sneered at the boy.

"Or can I?" Came the voice of none other than Malik himself.

"Malik!" Marik exclaimed in relief at seeing his yami come to his rescue.

"Enough of this…" Malik said to the demon.

"I think not. I'm having too much fun." Zorc whined in complaint.

"Do I need to blast you into next week?' Malik asked, glaring fiercely at the demon.

"Perhaps…" The demon answered.

"Oh, looks who's talking. It's the one who has a stab wound in his back. And look, it's still bleeding." Malik taunted.

"It's not like it hurts me." Zorc said, a frown creasing his lips as he thought of his options of what he could do against them.

"Though look at the blood. It's dripping like a river from so deep in your back." Malik said, continuing to taunt him.

"It's hardly any problem of mine. Believe it or not, but I cannot die." Zorc told the two.

"Though there are worst things in store for you besides a mere stab wound." Malik said with a smirk.

"Oh really? I'm so scared. Look at me, I'm shivering." Zorc said, sarcasm dripping like venom off of each word.

"Your sarcasm shows well. Though it won't last long." Malik said dryly.

"Malik, can we leave yet?" Marik asked.

"No.." Zorc replied.

"No one asked you." Marik said, his eyes narrowing at the demon.

"You seem to think that I actually care." he said.

"Not really. Now, you will leave." Malik said, shadow punching the demon who hissed in pain.

"You think this is the last you'll see of me? I'll be back… Then, you'll be sorry." Zorc hissed.

"Oh really? We'll beat you and your army." Malik said.

"And how will you do that?" Zorc asked.

"We have a plan." Malik replied vaguely.

"Really? And what might that be?" Zorc asked.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you that." Malik sneered in response.

"Why not?" Zorc asked.

"Because I said so. Now out of our dreams! Begone you demon…." Malik replied in a shout.

"NOOO! I will not leave!" Zorc exclaimed in pain and anger.

"You will in a few moments." Malik said as he used yet another shadow punch.

"Damn it!" Zorc hissed.

And so, the demon vanished from the dream. Marik and Malik awoke in their bed. They were panting heavily.

"Thanks for saving me." Marik said.

"Don't worry, hikari. Everything will be alright now." Malik assured him.

"Alright, well what should we do now?" Marik asked.

"What we do every night, binky boy." Malik asked.

"Take over the world?" Marik asked.

"No, the other thing we do every night." Malik replied suggestively.

"Oh, that." Marik replied.

"Yes, _that. _Now, let's get started…." Malik said with a smirk as he kissed his partner.

**))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((**

In Tom's dream, he was dreaming of his girlfriend. Though he had no knowing that a certain demon was entering the sweet dream of his. He was tackled from behind.

"Hey! Get off!" He exclaimed.

"No, I don't think so…" Zorc said with a sly smirk.

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"Because I said so, hikari." The demon replied.

"WHat do you want?" He asked.

"Now, why should I tell you that?" Zorc asked, raising a brow in a questioning manner.

"I will never give up to you!" Tom proclaimed to the demon, glaring fiercely.

"Tsk, tsk, such a feisty one today aren't you?" Zorc taunted him.

"Yes, now get off of me before I call Dante on you." Tom said in a threatening tone towards the demon.

"I'd like to see you try." Zorc challenged him.

"Okay…" Tom said, summoning Dante to the field.

"Dante, help me… Get this demon off." Tom said to his yami.

"Sure, it's odd how he managed to get in here. Did you keep a window open?" Dante asked his hikari.

"Ummmmm, not that I know of." Tom replied.

"Okay then, I'll get Zorc off of you. It's a good thing I got here before anything happened." He said as he tossed Zorc off of Tom.

Zorc grabbed Dante, the two tossing on the ground. Both were trying to get out of the other's grip. Though Dante was trying to get to Zorc's neck. The yami was slammed against the grass filled face was in the grass as he tasted the said grass and dirt in his mouth. He made to rise, but was stopped by a clawed hand from the demon above him. He pressed the clawed hand against the nape of the yami's neck.

"Make a move, and you're done for.." Zorc said with a smirk as he knew he had the upper hand with the position here.

Dante rose to his feet, spitting the grass and dirt out onto Zorc's face. Zorc wiped it off with one of his hands.

"Oh Dante, you seem to have all of those old tricks. Have you ever tried a new one?" Zorc asked dryly.

"No, but I do have one for you." Dante said.

"And what would that be?" Zorc inquired.

"Do I need to say anything to you?" He asked.

The yami slapped Zorc very hard across the face. This sent him back to whence he came. It was that forceful. They were rid of him for now.

The two woke up in their own beds.

"What the hell was that about?" Dante asked.

"I don't know. He just appeared." Tom replied.

"Well, it's good that you're alright." He said to his hikari.

**((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((())))))))))(((())))((())))(**

Yugi was dreaming, and somehow he was in the Palace for some reason. He could hear someone calling his name. the sound was all too familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yugi….. Yugi, come over here." Came the voice.

Hesitantly, he walked over to where the owner of the voice had told him. He wasn't sure about this. He had a sinking feeling he was walking straight into a trap.

"Now, I have you right where I want you…" The demon said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"W-What? W-Who are you?" Yugi asked, kind of afraid at this point.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." He replied vaguely.

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" The boy asked.

"Because, it's more fun to see them struggle. I never make it easy. It wouldn't be worth it if it was." He said in a deliberate drawl.

"Who are you though?" He asked.

"Oh, Yugi… Do you not know? I am Zorc." He told the boy, a dagger in one of his hands.

Yugi's eyes became wide, his form shaking slightly. He had not noticed the knife in one of the demon's hands yet.

"What? Are you scared now?" The demon taunted him as he had made a slash across the boy's cheek which made blood drip from the wound.

"Stay away from me…" Yugi whimpered.

"I think not, hikari." Zorc said, making another slash yet this time it was on Yugi's left shoulder.

Yugi winced, yelping out in pain. He just wanted this demon out of here. Though he knew it wouldn't happen soon. Or would it?

"Yami…..help me…." Yugi said desperately.

"You think your yami can come to save you?" Zorc asked.

"Yes, I do." Yugi replied, enduring the pain from Zorc's slashes.

"Well, too bad." Zorc said, making another slash.

Yugi whimpered yet again.

"I beg your pardon?" The voice of Yugi's yami or better known as the Pharaoh said.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed in relief.

"Oh look who it is, the good for nothing Pharaoh." Zorc said, his tone mocking towards the yami.

"I would save the pleasantries for later, Zorc. I have to protect Yugi." The Pharaoh said to the demon.

"Protect him from this…" Zorc hissed, slashing for the fourth time at Yugi's skin.

"I don't think so." Yami said as he took the dagger right from Zorc's hand.

Zorc threw Yugi against the wall. Yugi yelped at the sheer pain from hitting the brick of the wall.

"Try saving him now." Zorc said, glaring with fire in his abysmal eyes.

"I will." Yami said as he made way to kick Zorc where the sun don't shine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zorc warned him.

From the force of the blow at being thrown at a wall, Yugi had fallen unconscious. The demon's dragon penis bit on Yami's leg.

"Argh!" Yami cried out in pain and frustration.

"I did warn you, but you didn't listen. It's a shame….. And still, you couldn't protect that hikari of yours. Look at him now! Unconscious and lying on the floor with blood pooling around him. Oh look, there are more wounds… I wonder where those came from.." Zorc said, taunting the Pharaoh with each word he spoke with contempt and venom in his voice.

"ZORC!" Yami exclaimed in anger.

"Yes?" Zorc inquired.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yami proclaimed, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Zorc asked.

"WIth this!" Yami said, chopping off the dragon's plaything.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Zorc hissed before vanishing.

The two woke up.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Besides the wounds, I'm just fine…" Yugi said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I can easily heal them. They aren't as bad as they seemed back there." Yami said as he began to heal the wounds Yugi had received from the demon they all knew and hated.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"You're welcome, though you know you'll have to pay me for this." Yami said with a smirk.

"What?!" Yugi asked, somewhat surprised at what his yami implied.

"You heard me." Yami said.

"Pay you what, Yami?" Yugi asked innocently.

"You know what I want…" Yami trailed off.

"You want to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I want to. It's your payment for me healing you." he replied.

"Oh, well that's fine then." Yugi said to what his yami had said to him.

"Let's begin then." Yami said.

"Okay, don't rush me." Yugi said in response.

"I am though." Yami said.

"You need to learn some patience.." Yugi said.

"Screw the patience, I want you right now Yugi." Yami told him, determined to get what he wanted.

"Alright, alright geez.. You're more horny than usual." Yugi said, knowing it best to comply with him when he was like this.

"Yes….. Well, I can't help it if you make me have a god damned boner." Yami stated simply.

**((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Rayne had been dreaming of deuling her brother Sora. Sora is one of the best deulists in Europe. They were having a nice time, before you know who appeared.

"Oh, it's you." Sora said.

"How did you know?" The demon asked.

"I could just tell from the darkness in your soul." He replied.

"That's not really going to help you that much." Zorc stated.

"is there a reason why you're here?" Rayne asked.

"Hmmm, well there kind of is. Though it will not make my plans any different from what I have in mind." The demon said to them.

"And what plans are those?" Sora asked him.

"None of your business!" Zorc snapped in reply.

"Leave my sister alone." Sora demanded of the demon.

"I think not. You can't do anything against me. All you can do is sense the dark and light in souls. What is that supposed to help you with?" Zorc taunted the teen.

Sora was getting really annoyed at this point. He wanted to beat the crap out of the demon right now. He is very overprotective of his siblings. He didn't want them to be harmed.

"Sora, what can we can against him?" Rayne asked.

"Get Skyler…" Sora replied.

"Okay.." She said as she summoned her yami to their side.

"Hey Sora, hey Rayne. Oh, _you're _here." Sky said, calm yet contempt towards the demon.

"Yes, I am. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Personally I could care less." Zorc said nonchalantly.

"What do you want with us?" Skyler asked.

"Oh, nothing much…. Ust your souls." Zorc replied with a smirk.

"How about no?" Skyler replied.

"You have no choice. Either hand it over right now, or I can take them by force." He told the three.

"Then use your force." Skyler replied, glaring at him.

Rayne moved behind Skyler and Sora. Sky had her sword unsheathed and Sora had his scythe.

"If you three want to fight, then that's fine. But you're going to die." Zorc said, pretty miffed at this point.

"Not likely that we'll die." Sora said, not giving up since he had to stay strong for his sisters.

"Well I suppose we'll see, shan't we?" Zorc asked.

"We shall." Sora and Skyler said.

"Now, how shall I kill you?" Zorc mused, contemplating which way to kill them slowly and painfully so he could collect their souls.

"We will not die.. At least not by your hand." Skyler said, her sword pointed at Zorc.

"Hmm, I don't really think that's possible. But fool's dream of a fool's downfall." The demon said to them as he lashed out with his sword though it was parried by Skyler's.

"Harm my family, and you die." Skyler said calmly as her sword was blocking his.

"Such big words for a little girl." Zorc sneered, unable to move his blade due to it being stalled by Skyler's.

"I have been told I'm mature for my age." Skyler said as she swung upwards with her blade to strike at him.

She managed to slice him. Sora went with an attack of his own after Sky had landed a hit on him. He threw his scythe at the demon.

"Ahh, you may have won this time but not the next." Zorc said as he vanished.

"We'll see about that." Sora said.

The two girls woke up. Sora had woken in his room. Though that would not be the last they saw of him….

**(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((**

Naruto was dreaming about ramen. Though he had a feeling someone was watching him. Everything was going so fine, but then it turned black. He was scared, running out of there.

"You can't run from me. There's nowhere to hide…." Zorc called off as he strolled after him.

Naruto ran into a dark alley. He did not plan to run into there. It sort of just happened.

"Oh no…" He muttered under his breath, turning around to face someone.

"Hi.." The demon said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Have you ever believed in demons?" He asked.

"Umm, no…" Naruto replied.

"I'm not so sure about that." Zorc said.

"Well, you still haven't told me who you are." Naruto told him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The demon asked.

"Yes.." Naruto replied uncertainly.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Zorc replied with a sadistic smile.

Naruto shivered in fear. He had the feeling that this guy wasn't one to mess with. Though he wondered if there was a way out of this alley. It seemed like it went on for eternity. Though maybe it wasn't true. Maybe there actually was an escape route here.

"Don't try to run from me…" Zorc told him.

"Umm, uh I don't think it's a good idea for you to pick a fight with me." Naruto said to him.

"And why is that?" Zorc asked.

"Because it's not a good idea to pick on kids." He answered.

"Do you think I care?" The demon asked casually.

"No…." Naruto trailed off.

"So what will you do now since there is no way for you to get out of here? You're trapped in an alley." Zorc told the boy.

Naruto gulped, backing away until he hit the wall. He looked to the person with fear stricken eyes.

"Oh look, you backed yourself into a corner. Good job, you're just making my job a lot easier." He taunted him.

"You still haven't told me who you are." Naruto pointed out.

"So? Who says I have to tell you anything?" Zorc asked, advancing ever so slowly yet surely towards Naruto.

"Just tell me already." Naruto said, getting fed up with all the games.

"I'm not sure if I should. If I do, you're probably not going to like it. I'm sure those friends of yours have spoken about me…." He trailed off, seeing if the boy would know of what he was getting at.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it wouldn't matter since I will kill you anyway." Zorc told him.

"Then tell me." Naruto persisted.

"Fine, I might as well tell you since you're about to die any moment from now. I, am Zorc." The demon said before standing over the boy and cut down the stomach from the neck down.

Naruto cried out in pain. Though there was a bright light behind Zorc. Out came a tall figure with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You…are _not….._going to kill my son." The man said, making a few hand signs.

"RASANGAN!" the man used the ball of energy that hit the back of Zorc.

"W-Who the hell are you? You're just asking to get kill from that one." Zorc asked, getting winded from the force of the attack which reopened his wound from an earlier dream.

"My name….is Minato Namikaze." He said to the demon.

Before vanishing, Zorc aimed one last hit at Naruto. Though Minato deflected it with a kunai.

Naruto woke, panting slightly. This woke up Akefia. He looked concerned for his friend since Naruto had cried out.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" The silver haired child asked.

"I….I had a bad dream." he replied to his friend.

"Can you tell me about it?" Akefia asked him.

"A-Alright…." Naruto said as he hesitantly told Akefia about the dream he had.

"Oh, I see…. So you met him, eh?" Akefia asked gently.

"Y-Yes, I did. But he didn't really say who he was…." Naruto said, shivering at the thought of it.

"Oh, him… H's just the demon after all of us." Akefia replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because he wants us all dead." Akefia replied.

"Why would he want that? Why would anyone want that?" Naruto asked the silver haired kid.

"It's complicated. I can't really explain much of it. You should ask Bakura or Temara in the morning." Akefia suggested to the boy.

"'Kefia, I'm still scared." Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, maybe we should go see some older ones. They can help." He replied to the spiky blonde haired kid.

"Who should we go to then?" Naruto asked.

"let's go to Ryou and Temara." Akefia answered.

The two climbed out of bed. They walked to the door and into the hallway.

"They're probably the only ones that wouldn't do something that I shouldn't see." Akefia told him quietly.

"Umm, alright. Let's go do that then. Let's go see them." Naruto said.

The two walked silently to Ryou's and Temara's room. Akefia knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in…" Temara called to the two outside the door.

Akefia opened the door and the two walked to the bed.

"Can we sleep with you? Naruto had a bad dream." Akefia asked.

"What was it about?" Ryou asked.

"It was about you know who." Akefia replied simply.

"Oh….' Ryou said, not really surprised.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Temara asked.

"Yeah, just scared." Naruto replied to her.

"Alright, well come on in." Ryou told the two boys.

Naruto and Akefia crawled into the bed and curled up with Temara and Ryou. The two fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, this was a very long chapter though it was so worth it. I loved doing this chapter especially because of the different dream sequences. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. You know what to do after reading it. You must review! **


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: So, I see that there are some reviews for this. That's good…. I know last chapter was so long, but it was oh so worth it. It was frigging awesome! Now, enough of that and onto the chapter.**

**Legend of Darkness & Light**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

In the morning, everyone was awake. Naruto was still kind of scared even though he was curled up and safe. He woke up as well as the rest. They converged in the kitchen. Most of them sat down at the table, but Ryou and Temara were up preparing breakfast.

"So who didn't get visited by Zorc?" Temara asked from the stove.

"Only Night and me." Akefia replied quietly.

"Well, considering we already were visited by him before it didn't really matter to visit again." Night said.

"That does make sense." Dante said as he mused over what had happened to them all and what they were going to do.

"It's going to take a while, but we'll manage something." Ryou assured them.

A knock could be heard from the front door. Akefia walked towards the door to answer it.

"Hello, have you seen Naruto?" The silver haired man at the door asked.

"No…" Akefia answered innocently.

"Now, now 'Kefia don't be rude." Malik chided the child.

"Okay, Mal'." The child said.

"What was it you wanted?" Malik asked the man with the mask and silver hair who still stood at the opened door.

"I'm looking for Naruto." He replied simply.

"And why, are you looking for him?" Malik prompted, unsure if this was someone the boy was friends with or if it was another trick from Zorc.

"I'm his guardian. I've been looking everywhere for him and I've been worried." The man answered in reply.

"What is your name?" Malik asked firmly.

"It's Kakashi Hatake." The man answered the blonde's question.

Malik frowned, still not sure if this guy was good or not. Though he heard Naruto nearby. The spiky blonde haired kid heard the sound of the voice.

"Kakashi!" Naruto cried out, running up to him.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Kakashi asked, feeling relieved at finally finding him.

"I….I was being protected. I'm scared." The boy whimpered.

"Scared of what?" Kakashi asked, trying to comfort the boy.

"A-About a..demon…." Naruto trailed off, shivering in his guardian's arms.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm here." He said soothingly.

"He was trying to kill me.." Naruto said in barely above a whisper.

"No one's going to kill you, Naruto. Not while I'm around." Kakashi promised him.

Though despite these words, Naruto was still shaking and whimpering. The two who were watching this, figured out that this man probably was his caretaker.

"Come inside." Malik told Kakashi.

He did so, entering the building. Even though, he still held the shaking form of his charge in his arms.

Malik took them to the living room. Akefia followed behind them.

Kakashi sat down on one of the couches in the large room. The rest of the group walked in. They had all eaten, even the two who had went to the door. Naruto sat in Kakashi's lap.

"So, you're Naruto's guardian." Bakura stated.

Kakashi nodded as he said, "Yes, I am."

"How exactly did that happen?" Akane asked.

"His father entrusted his safety to me." Kakashi answered.

"Well, you don't look that much older than we are." Marik pointed out.

"Don't be rude, Marik." Bakura chided the blonde.

"No, you can't make me!" Marik retorted.

"I grew up fast for my age." Kakashi said to them.

"What exactly was Naruto's dream?" Kakashi asked.

"It was about a demon named Zorc. You might not have heard of him. Not everyone has heard of him in this world. He tortured Naruto a bit, but someone saved him." Akefia explained to the ninja.

"Wait, how would he be able to hurt anyone in a dream?" Kakashi asked.

"it's one of the things he can do. He can also get hurt in dreams as well." Akefia answered the question.

"Wouldn't you know about that, Rakknar?" Akane asked with a smirk.

Rakknar laughed that maniacal yet dark laugh of his.

"Yes, I would. He never saw it coming." He said with a smirk.

"Why he picks fights with you we'll never know." Akane stated.

"Well, he'd probably stop if he had half a brain." Temara said, putting her imput in on it.

"Try living with him." Night said dryly.

"I'd rather not. He annoys me enough as it is." Temara said, glowering at the mere thought of the demon.

"It isn't pleasant." Night said.

"I'd expect it not." Temara said in agreement.

"Can we stop talking about our depressing childhoods? We're trying to comfort Naruto, not to dwell over our lives. There's time later for that." Marik said, scowling.

"Great, now you got 'Kefia upset. Are you happy now?" Malik asked, furrowing his brows.

"No." Temara replied, upset that Akefia was upset.

Bakura pulled Akefia onto his lap, comforting the child as best he could.

"It's okay, 'Kefia." The thief said softly to the kid in his lap at the moment.

Akefia nodded, whimpering slightly as the memories of everything that Zorc had done to him were rushing back to him.

"Let's not get depressed right now. We can sulk later." Night suggested to the group.

"Naruto, who exactly saved you?" Kakashi asked the boy to break the depressing air that hung over the room.

"I-It was my father." Naruto answered to his guardian.

"hmm? What?" The silver haired nin asked in surprise.

"I told you what you asked." Naruto said quietly.

"I know, but how?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"But it was him! He said so!" Naruto insisted.

"I see..." Kakashi said, musing over what the blonde haired kid had told him.

"Do you?" Naruto asked, looking up at him.

"I think so." He said softly to him.

"Not I don't find this all sentimental, but shouldn't we be thinking of what other ones like Naruto we need to find?" Bakura asked their group.

"Yes, we should. It seems Naruto is better than he was before." Akefia said in agreement.

"Naruto, there's a question we want to ask you." Temara said gently.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Have you met anyone else that's like you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, i have from Suna. His name is Gaara." The spiky blonde kid replied to her.

"Okay, well we know where to go next." Dante said, resting his head on his hands.

"it seems like it." Night said.

"We should bring Naruto with us." Ryou said as it seemed the best idea to keep the boy safe from the wrong people.

"I'm not letting him go with you unless I come with you as well." Kakashi said to the white haired boy.

"Alright, I think that can be arranged." Bakura replied to the silver haired nin.

"Off to the desert we go." Malik said as at least for four of them it would seem like home with where they would be going.

**A/N: There you go for this chapter. I know it's been a while since the last time I updated. I apologize for the delay. It's just I get swamped to get this up before I forget. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Until then, Ja Ne...**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this one. I know that it has been a while since I have updated for this story, but things coem up and I lose focus on some of my stories. Heh, it happens sometimes with me. IT cannot be helped. Though I wonder if I will ever get review for thsi or for some of my other stories... I hope more people read this. It's a pretty fun story, and I try to make it fun to the best of my ability. It's just that I will still continue even if no one reviews. That is mainly because I love writing it. Now, where were we here? Ah, yes I remember... Okay! Let's get to it, shall we?**

**Legend of Darkness & Light **

**CHAPTER FIVE **

The group had traveled for three days to get from Konoha to Suna. That is approximately three days going there, and back. Though they can always make it shorter by shadow porting, but they didnt' want to in case something happened. That was because they haven't done it with Naruto yet, and they didn't know how he would react to it. So, they went the old fashioned way. That way was jumping from tree branch to tree branch until they reached the dunes of the sands.

"Ah, makes it feel like home." Malik said as he noticed they had finally reached the path that would lead them to the Village they were in search of.

"Yes, it does.." Marik agreed.

"It makes me think of my Village in a way.." Bakura said somberly.

"How does it make you think of that?" Marik asked his friend.

"It does from the barren wasteland that it is." Bakura replied simply.

"Hmmm, I don't think that's it." Marik said as he thought of what the thief would think to make him remember of it from the landscape they were in.

"Maybe it's the oncoming sandstorm that reminds him of it." Akefia suggested.

"Sandstorm? What sandstorm, 'Kefia?" Malik asked with a raised brow at the child's suggestion.

"That one right over there." The little thief replied, pointing in the direction it was coming from.

"We'd best find shelter to stay out of it." Bakura said with a frustrated sigh.

"You mean like that cave over there?" Marik asked.

"What cave?" Akefia asked.

"That cave." Marik replied.

"I don't see a cave..." Akefia said innocently.

"But it's right there." Marik said with an exasperated expression on his face from how the small thief was acting.

"No, it's not." Akefia protested.

"'Keffy, it's right there. I think you're seeing things." Atem told the kid.

"Nobody asked you, Pharaoh." Bakura sneered at him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, thief." Atem retorted in response with a fierce glare aimed at him.

"Too bad, I'll make you listen..." Bakura warned him with a mischeivious glint in his crimson eyes.

"I'd like to see you make me listen to you." The Pharaoh challenged.

Bakura smirked at this. He knew he could easily make the fool listen with a little lesson that would last all night long.

Atem rose a brow, wondering what that thief was thinking of. He could tell he was up to something with that glimmer of mischief that was always present in the silver haired teen's eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I am." Atem replied without hesitation.

"Then I will make you listen to me...all night long." Bakura said as if it were a promise that he would keep to prove when the sun sets and night begins.

"Good, I'll be waiting." Atem said in response which only made Bakura smirk again.

They went into the cave that apparently wasnt' there before according to Chibi 'Kefia. Though they still went in anyways to get out of the way ou the oncoming storm.

"See? I told you there was a cave." Akefia said.

"No, you didn't... You said there wasn't." Marik point out, a frown crossing his lips at how the child was acting.

"Maaaybe..." Akefia said, his eyes having a shifty look to them as he sat down on the ground with the others.

Night sighed. She sometimes wondered how these guys could act like this at times, but she and Temara were used to it by now.

"Guys, you should know by now that he's just like that." Night said to them.

"True, but it's still fun to mess with the kid." Malik said with a grin.

"Ummm, okay.." Akefia said nervously.

"Don't worry, it isn't a bad thing." Night assured the child.

"At least that's the hope." Rakknar said.

"True, but he is a child after all." Akane agreed with her lover.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Rakknar asked with a smirk splayed upon his lips.

"Oh, nothing really.." She said nonchalantly.

"It shouldn't take too long before the storm subsides." Night told the group.

"The only thing we can do now is wait in here." Temara added as she knew it was the only thing they could really due unless they wanted to actually attempt walking out in a sandstorm which probably wasn't the best idea.

"What should we do now?" Bakura wondered.

"A lot of things can be done in such a small place, Florence." Malik stated with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Umm, what's that supposed to mean Mal'?" Akefia asked as he felt a little confused.

"Malik, not in front of the two children." Akane hissed at the older of the two blondes who merely smirked in response.

"Oh well, it was worth a try." Malik said with a wistful look on his face.

"Worth what?" Akefia asked, still very confused.

"You'll know when you're older, 'Kefia." Bakura assured the younger one who seemed a bit unsure about it.

"That doesn't sound convincing." He said with a pout.

Bakura chuckled lightly at this. He placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling Akefia's hair lightly.

After a while, the sand settled onto the ground. It was once again calm in the desert landscape. The group walked out of the cave. Akefia was held in Malik's arms, because he wanted to be held. The child was tired from all the walking. He could only deal with so much. Malik smiled lightly, not minding having to carry Akefia. he was used to doing this at times. It was the least he could do for the kid.

"So, how much longer should it take before we reach Sunagakure?" Marik asked.

"It should take at least another day before we reach the Village." Kakashi told the young blonde.

"Alright, let's get going then." Marik insisted.

Bakura chuckled lightly at his blonde's eagerness to get going. It wouldn't take too much longer before they reached where they planned to go in order to get the second jinchurriki.

They continued walking for a long time until they reached what looked like a village. One of them noticed a crimson haired boy with sea-green eyes that had a gourd on his back. The sands seemed to writhe around him.

_'This must be him...' _Bakura thought to himself as he watched the boy with the rest.

"What...are you doing here?" The boy rasped out.

"We are here to protect you." Malik said, getting straight to the point.

"How can you protect someone like me? I'm a monster!" The boy exclaimed in such sorrow and pain which flashed in his vibrant eyes.

"You're not a monster." Night said softly to the boy.

He clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. The sands becoming wilder with his anger building.

"There's no need to be angry..." Rakknar said to the boy, wondering what this child had been through to cause such emotions.

"Why wouldn't there be?" The boy retorted, his eyes narrowing slightly as he didn't believe that they could protect him.

"Listen, there are a few dark forces that are looking to use you as a weapon if we don't protect you. Do you want that? Do you want to be used for nefarious purposes?" Akane asked as she tried to reason with the one tail jinchuriki.

He looked to her with uncertainty. He knew that she was probably right, but wasn't sure if he could believe her or not. He sighed, knowing he would eventually come to their side.

"Fine, you're probably right..." He said after a while.

"What's your name?" Temara asked him.

"It's Gaara of the Deserts." He told her.

"it's nice to meet you, Gaara. My name is Temara." She said kindly to him.

"And I'm Akane." The older girl said with a smirk.

"The name's Rakknar." The male said to him.

"Hi, i'm Night." The other of the three girls said to Gaara.

"Hi! I'm Akefia!" The hyperactive thief said cheerfully.

"Nice to have met you Gaara, the name's Malik." The older of the two blonde boys said with a grin.

"I'm Marik." The younger blonde told him.

"I'm Bakura." The older thief said.

"I'm Ryou." The white haired boy said.

"I'm Yugi." The shortest boy of the group said to the crimson haired boy.

"I'm Atem." The Pharaoh said as he outstretched a hand to the boy.

Gaara hesitantly took Atem's hand, and shook it. The two then released the other's hand.

"So, what now?" Marik asked as there wasn't much to do since now they had found him.

"The only thing we can do is take Gaara back to our compound in Konoha." Temara replied to the blonde.

"Alright, shall we shadowport?" Night suggested to her best friend.

"What better way is there for transport besides that?" Temara asked in response.

"Let's do it then." Bakura agreed.

"Gaara, come close so that you'll come with us. This is a type of teleportation that only we know of. No one else knows how to do it." Night explained to him as the boy drew closer to the group.

"Alright, it's ready." Rakknar told them as he was the best at shadowporting out of the rest of them.

"Good, let's hurry back before any of our enemies catches us." Bakura said with a sigh as he knew this wouldn't be easy with who they were up against.

"I will, be patient thief." Rakknar replied as he was teasing him a little bit.

Bakura glared lightly at the Shadow. They soon were shadowported to their compound with Gaara in tow. They were safely inside where only they and those they allowed to come in was where they were at last.

Though, this peace, wouldn't last for long. The dark forces were gathering together their armies. They were preparing for a war. It may be the fight that would declare which side would be victorious. If they lost, everything that ever was would be thrown into oblivion.

**A/N: Alright, finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it. Have fun reading, and remember to review. **


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**A/N: Alright, so here's the next chapter. I will try to update quicker than I have been, but I am not making any promises that I cannot keep. I will attempt to at least have a new chapter every week. If that doesn't work, then I'll figure someohing out. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Ash is of my creation.**

**Terra is of Spirit Shadow Dragon-Wolf's creation.**

**The other OC, Faustus, is of Trol-Kasagyu's creation.**

**Legend of Darkness & Light **

**CHAPTER SIX **

The group was relaxing at their compound. There wasn't anything to do, so they were just hanging out. It had been a little tense at first with their new friend. Or so they call him since they had to protect him like they were doing for Naruto. Though it was hard for them to get through to him. It seemed like he was one of those people who were like that. One who wouldn't let anyone in.

"So, what now?" Malik asked.

"Well, Zorc might attack again since we have another jinchurriki with us." Bakura replied as he sat cross legged with Night in his lap.

"True, but you never know when he will." Night commented calmly.

"Also, there's someone we need to find." Temara pointed out to them.

"Who do we need to find?" Marik asked.

"My sister, Terra and her yami Ash." Temara replied to the blonde.

"Ash is my sister. It would be best to find the demon tamer before those two get captured by our enemies." Rakknar interjected as he had a distant look in his eyes as he hoped his sister was alright.

"I'm sure we'll find them, Rakka-kun." Akane assured her lover.

He sighed. He knew that she was probably right.

"But where would they be?" Rakknar asked her, his brows furrowed slightly.

"They're near Ame." Temara said as she had picked up on her sister's aura.

"Then that, is our next desiination." Bakura said as there would be no room for argument even though there didn't seem to be any.

"When should we head out?" Malik inquired of the thief.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." The thief answered solemly as he had a bad feeling about this.

**(((((((((((((()))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))((((**

***Near Amegakure* **

"Terra, are you sure it was a good idea to come here?" Ash asked.

"Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't." She replied as the two continued to walk.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Ash asked her hikari.

"Yes, I hear a few kids. I know there is a war going on between the Mist and Rain Villages. It must be orphans from it." Terra replied knowlingly as they came across three kids.

One of the three was a girl with midnight blue hair that fell to the small of her back with amber eyes. The other was a boy with spiky red hair, and grey eyes. The third had orange hair, and green eyes.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Terra asked softly.

"No, we haven't eaten for a few days." The ppiky red haired boy replied in a quiet voice.

"Terra, maybe we should take them with us?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should." Terra agreed.

"W-What?" The same boy asked, a little confused.

"Don't worry, we'll take you three with us to a good place where you can get a hot meal and a warm bed." Ash told the three.

"Thanks.." The girl said.

"You're welcome." Terra said as they went back to their home which was not that far.

Though they had to shadow port to get there which was new to the three kids. It didn't take long before they were inside of Ame, in a nicely furnished home.

"Okay, here we are." Terra said with a small smile.

"It didn't take too long to get here like last time." Ash stated as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"True, I'll go make something for these guys to eat." Terra said as she left to go into the kitchen to make a nice meal for all of them.

"Alright... So, why don't you three tell me your names?" Ash suggested to the three.

"My name is Konan." The blue haired girl said.

"My name is Nagato." The red haired boy said.

"The name's Yakihito." The last boy said

"It's nice to meet you three. Well, I probably should tell you my name. Otherwise, you won't know what to call me." Ash said with a smirk.

"The name's Ash Shade. Most people know me by my title as the demon tamer." She told them.

They nodded. They weren't too frightened of her which she was glad. She hated it when people were afraid of her for a reason she wasn't quite sure about. She sensed over in the kitchen, noticing that Terra was almost done cooking.

"My friend over in the kitchen is called Terra Silvermoon." Ash told them so they knew what her hikari's name was.

"Okay.." Nagato said as he understood what she had told them.

"Hey, Ash, what are these three doing here?" The voice of her mate, Faustus, asked from the doorway from the staircase that led to the next floor of the house.

"Oh, Terra and I decided to take them in. They're orphans from the war going on." She told him with a soft smile.

"Alright, that's fine then." He said as he walked over to sit beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Ash blushed lightly at him. She kenw that she would have to introduce him to the three kids.

"Umm, Faust? The kid's names are Konan, Nagato, and Yakihito." She told him.

"Ah, I see... Hello there... I'm Faustus." He said kindly to the three children.

"Hi.." Nagato said to him.

"Hello..." Konan said softly.

"Hmm, Terra's cooking something for them to eat." Ash told her mate so he kenw.

"Heh, I was wondering where that smell was coming from." He said in resposne with a smirk.

"Are you sure you're not just sniffing my scent again?" She teased him.

"Mayeb it is, and maybe it isn't. That's soemthing I'll know, and you'll have to figure out." Faustus replied in a teasing tone.

She chuckled lightly at his comment. It was always nice to have him in a good mood. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well, get a good wiff then." She taunted him with a mischevious smirk spread across her lips.

"Hmm, I just might." He replied, burrying his nose against the side of her neck.

She laughed a little as it tickled with having his nose against her skin.

"If you're hungry, come on in." Terra called out as she put a few plates down and filled them up with what she had made.

"Mmm, smells good." Nagato commented as he walked in to sit down.

"Thanks, I hope you like it." Terra said with a light smile.

The other two walked into the kitchen. The three ate in silence.

"Is it good?" terra asked.

"Yeah, it's delicious." Nagato replied with a grin.

"Ha, thanks." She said as she put the leftovers away if her yami or her mate wanted something to eat later.

"Terra, I've been wondering, should we go look for the others tomorrow?" Ash asked as she was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, that would probabaly be a good idea." Terra agreed as it would be nice to see her sister again.

"Okay then, will we be taking the three with us?" Her yami asked to see what her hikari's response would be.

"Of course we are!" Terra replied without hesitation.

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow then." Ash said softly as she looked forward to seeing her sister and brother once again.

**A/N: There you are, chapter six. It was kind of mroe like a little filler to meet Ash and Terra as well as Nagato, Konan, and Yakihito. I hope you enjoyed it. It might not be the best chapter, but it was more for the part with Ash and Terra than anything else. The real thing will continue next chapter. **

**Until then, Ja Ne...**


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**A/N: Alright, so here we are at the next part. What I was thinking for this, is going to be like what they said they were going to do last chapter. I mean, with traveling to Ame. Let's see what happens on their journey, shall we?**

**Legend of Darkness & Light **

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

It was the dawn of the next day. Everyone had risen from their sleep, going into the kitchen. They ate a breakfast before heading out on their way to Ame. They would have to be careful because of the two jinchurriki they were protecting. Though it would still take time to get there.

"How long should it take to get there?" Marik asked.

"Probably a couple of days or so." Bakura replied casually.

"That long?" Marik whined.

"If you want to complain, I can easily put you in the dungeons in our compound." Bakura told the blonde in a warning tone.

"N-No need for that, 'Kura." Marik said shakily.

"Good, that's what I thought." Bakura said with a pleased expression.

"Bakura, be nice to him." Night said to her lover.

"Since when am I nice?" The thief retorted in response.

"True, but at least try for once." Night said, trying to reason with him.

"And if I refuse?" He asked with a brow raised.

"then you get no sex for a few weeks." Night replied with a smirk.

"WHAT? Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a little as he knew she would have said something like that.

"Reminds me of how you are sometimes when I do something like that." Rakknar said to Akane.

"Yeah, but at least it's effective." Akane commented as they went on their way to the village.

Once they had arrived, they went to where Temara sensed her sister was. They got there in a decent amount of time. Fortunately, they hadn't run into any enemies so far which was a good thing considering who they were taking with them.

"Ash? You in there?" Rakknar called out.

"Rakka? What are you doing here?" The feminine voice of his sister asked as she walked over to where he was.

"Oh, just visiting you here. What exactly are you here for?" Rakknar asked.

"Like you don't know, Shadow." Faustus said with a smirk as he draped an arm around Ash's shoulders.

"I don't. So, why don't you explain it to us?" He asked.

"We'll see about that.." Faustus replied.

"Boys, boys there's no need to act like children." Ash said in a teasing way.

"We're not children." Rakknar said, pouting lightly.

Ash chuckled softly at seeing his expression.

"And that, proves my point." She said with a slight hint of a smile.

"But I'm not." Faustus whined.

"Sure, you are." Ash replied sarcastically.

"Do you need to be punished again, Ashy?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, but not now nor in front of the children." Ash reprimanded in response.

"Ummm, what?" Naruto asked as he was confused.

"It's nothing." Temara assured.

"Temara?" Terra asked, running up to her twin sister.

"Yeah, it's me." Temara confirmed, glad to see her sister again.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just going to get you to come back with us to the compound we have in Konoha." Temara answered simply.

"Alright, well we were going to go to you but I guess this works too." Terra said.

"Hmm, well you go pack your things. We'll wait here." Night told the three.

"Alright then..." Ash said, vanishing into her room with Faustus hot on her heels.

Terra walked to her own room. She went to pack her bag with whatever she needed.

"So, who are these three?" Bakura asked.

"I'm Nagato, thsi is Konan and the other is Yakihito." The orange haired kid answered.

"How did my sister find you kids?" Rakknar asked as he was a little curious to see what the story was.

"We were orphans from the war between the two villages, this one and the mist. We were taken in by Ash and Terra." Nagato explained.

"Do you kids know how to fight?" Marik asked.

"A little, but not much." Konan replied.

"How about we teach them a few things? It should be fun being the teachers again to kids." Malik suggested.

"Hmm, it could work.. Though I'd be wary of you teaching them, Assassin." Night said.

"Why is that?" Malik asked with a brow raised in a questioning manner.

"Because of how you are, and how you can get." She answered simply.

"Hey, Malik did you ever figure out where Kain and Katon are? We haven't seen them around." Ash said as she walked back out with a suitcase slung around her shoulders like a backpack.

"No, I haven't." He replied, furrowing his brows as he was a little worried.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Marik suggested to his yami.

"Yeah, we should." Malik agreed as he and his hikari went out of the group to go find their mates.

"Those two went off quickly." Rakknar stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Night said.

"Ash... Did you forget me?" Atem asked, stepping up to wrap his arms around her.

"No, I did not forget you yet." She answered with a smirk.

"Good, you better not or I'd have to remind you." Atem said with a devious gleam in his amethyst eyes.

She chuckled lightly. "I think i'm the only one with two mates." She murmured.

"Yes, you are." Faustus agreed as he walked out to stand beside her.

"But you're a demon prince. That doesn't count." Ash complained, sending him a playful glare.

"And you're my tamer." He said simply.

"So, aside from that, should we go after those two idiots?" Bakura asked.

"Nah, let them find their mates on their own. I'm sure they'll find them." Night assured him.

"Alright then..." The thief said, though he was still a little worried but wouldn't admit it that he cared.

"Are we going to head to the base now?" Terra asked as she walked out to join the others with her bag with her that held all that she needed.

"Yeah, are you guys ready?" Rakknar answered as he was prepared to shadow port.

"Yep." Ash said simply.

"I'm ready." Terra said calmly.

"By all means, go ahead Rakky." Faustus replied.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU BAKA!" Rakknar shouted at the white haired man.

"And yet, i still do it." Faustus retorted.

"You keep thinking that, Frost." Rakknar said darkly.

"Can we get a move on from this bickering? It's getting us nowhere fast." Akane asked her mate.

"Yeah, sorry about that Aka." He said with an apologetic look.

"It's fine." She reassured, smiling lightly.

"I would hope so." He said softly as he then shadow ported them all back to the base.

**((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((()) ))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))) )))))))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))) )**

Marik and Malik had been searching for a while. Their searching brought them to the sands of Suna. Within this desert landscape, was an outcropping that held a graveyard of tombs. The two rose their brows in wonderment. The same thought was running through both of their heads which was they must be in one of those tombs. The two went over to where it was. They tentatively prodded at them with the Millennium Rod. They didn't seem to budge that much.

"They must be reinforced or something." Marik muttered.

"Perhaps, but let's try it with our hands this time instead of our rods." Malik suggested.

"You do know what that sounds like right? Yeah, why not?" Marik asked as he reached forward to open the door of the tomb.

"I know, but it was meant that way." The assassin replied with a smirk.

"Let's just check these tombs out before I decide to hit you." Marik said as they walked inside.

The walls were lined with lit torches. Obviously, someone has been here. They went further into the depths. It reminded Marik too much of his past. He was barely able to handle it, but the only thing that kept him going was the hope of finding Kain.

After some time to walking, they came into a spacious cavarn. They could see two females there.

One had raven hair that went down to her waist with streaks of red and violet eyes. The other one had sandy blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back with lavender eyes. The two wore warrior attire which were dark colored tunics, and pants. They had all of their weapons on hand. Both girls looked beautiful but deadly.

"Kain!" Marik exclaimed as he ran up to her.

"Marik?" She asked, feeeling his arms wrap around her.

"Why were you two down here?" Malik asked.

"Oh, this is where we usually are. It's not far from that sand ninja's village so we're safe here." Katon answered calmly.

"What reason do you have to believe that Suna isn't safe?" Malik asked with mild curiosity.

"Did you not see what the villagers did to that boy?" Katon asked in response.

"Which boy?" Malik inquired.

"The one with crimson hair and a gourd on his back." She answered calmly.

"You mean Gaara?" Malik asked.

"You know him?" Kain inquired to her lover's yami.

"Yeah, we rescued him. We're trying to gather all of the jinchurriki to keep them safe from Zorc and Madara." He replied.

"Damn it. So they're the oens who made those guys beat him up?" Katon asked with a fire in her eyes.

"Probably... With the power Zorc has it is possible." Malik muttered.

"Where are the others?" Kain asked.

"They're back at the base. We spilt off from them to find you two." Marik answered softly.

"Should we go there?" Kain asked him.

"Yeah, let's go." Marik replied, walking with her hand in his to the entrance of the tomb.

"We can use this place for a practice area for any of them you know." Katon suggested to Malik.

"True..." He agreed.

"How about you and me train sometime?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Anytime with you." He answered firmly.

"I'm glad you said that. Now, let's head off to see the others." Katon said.

And then, the four were shadow ported off to the compound. Though while they were off finding their friends, the darkness was gathering. Soon...there will be an end.

**A/N: Yay, finally I got this chapter done. I hope you liked it. It may be slow for me to get this one updated every so often. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was pretty fun writing it. And now, off to another chapter to write! Ja ne...**


End file.
